An Adventure to the Pokemon World Game
by extrapratice
Summary: Well a short story with some chapters, of a Human character being sent the World of Pokemon... what awaits him there?
1. The New Beginning

**I felt like making this, because I got bored of waiting, and thought of making this little short, for Pokemon. Should contain a few chapters, also awaiting pool.**

**Extrapratice- "(hello, everyone, welcome to this short story, made randomly)"**

**James- "(Hello Extra, I will be your character for this short?)"**

**Extrapratice- "(sure will)"**

**James- "(sweet, when do I begin?)"**

**Extrapratice- "(after the intro…)" **

54 words, for the top, just in case you wanted to know.

INTRO

In 2010, there was a little boy named James (One of the names I usually use) who had a normal average life, wake up, got to school, get home, hang out with friends, and sleep. It was October, 10, the day of his birthday, he was becoming 13 years old, and something big was bound to happen, that would change his life forever.

Beginning

"Mom!" He called from his room, "it is my birthday!" His mom had just finished making his special breakfast. "Morning son, you must be very excited, it is a big day afterwards", his mom said. "Thanks mom, what will we be having for breakfast?" Asked James with an even more excited voice. "Mom," he continued, "it's great to have a birthday in the weekend." "Yeah, today is Saturday, are you ready for your wonderful day?" His mom confirmed and asked. "I sure am mom, when will the party happen? Soon, are you going outside, to meet with your friend? His mom asked. Yeah mom, I will be back for the party. He told is mom as he left to the door.

Outside James went to meet with his friends close to his house. When he finally reached their, his friends were all there, they all were together talking, and gagging.

"Hi guys", James said as he tried entering the conversation.

"Oh hey James, it's your birthday today right?" Said Lucas as he noticed James getting closer. "You know what you will wish for your birthday".

"Yeah! I'm ready." Told James as he rushed in

"Well… Let's go dude." Said one of his friends excited.

The Story

When finally everything was settled everyone at the party, James, was about to make a wish. His mom settling the cake on the table and lighting the candles, said "go James, make a wish"

James went to the candles closed his eyes and thought, "I wish the most incredible experience happened in my life! At this moment a shooting star appeared right out the window just as he blew the wiggling candles, taking out the fire. He had partied till he dropped, and was finally going to sleep, waiting what would happen the next day would be different then normal, and the start of his teen life.

He woke up the next morning, yawning from just waking up, rubbed his eyes to see better and controlled his body to wake up. He put on some casual clothes and got ready to go outside. He told his mother that he would be leaving for school since it was pretty close by and the weekend was over. He left his house after closing the door and walked there with his friend Lucas that he meets up on the street. " hey James" Lucas said excitedly, "How's it going Lucas… thanks for the presents last night, that new game was great" James was also excited, expecting a happy B-day from his classmates. Until Lucas stopped and said "hey James, yesterday while picking your present I got a Pokemon Game, it is a rare game that there are only 4 games in the world, and I got one" "wow that's incredible" James seamed interested in this conversation. "Have you played it yet" but Lucas shook his head. James with a questioned look asked why, and Lucas firmly responded "well since we are best friends, I have an idea, I will allow you to keep the game till you beet it, and when you do, you will return it, since it was your birthday, I thought of allowing you to be the first to play it" James smiled with sparkles in his eyes of happiness, but only nodded in response and spoke out a long thank you before entering the school.

They had decided to meet up after school for the game, James couldn't control his excitement as he uncomfortably waited and daydreamed of what the game must be like. When school finally ended he meets up with Lucas who appeared with confidence of his childhood friend. Lucas appeared and started "well James this is it, are you up for it" James showed that he was ready and spoke, "well, I still don't know what the game is like but I sure am." Lucas gave the game to James, and the cap of the game was different than any other he had ever seen, I showed a pikachu and some Japanese words… "Pokemon Adventure" he thought. Again he thanked his friend and rushed home preparing to play it. He got home and skipped eating, rushing to his room, he yelled a loud "mom I'm home" although he didn't hear her response. Finally reaching his room he jumped on his slightly hard bed and took out his game, smiling imagining enjoying every second of it. He stared at the game for a short while and finally started, he was trying to imagine himself being the protagonist of the game, and he answered a few personal questions so there would be a type of story concept to follow. Even that boring part was being fun to him. As soon as he finished the introduction and naming his character '''James''' which was very inconvenient, the game had some flashing lights and showing some Pokemon battles as an intro to the game after putting down the information, suddenly he started feeling a sudden yet disturbing energy rise and heard a voice saying "welcome to the Pokemon World." James had a questioning face as he was sucked into the game pad.

A short moment later, he stood up scratching his head as it hurt somewhat from the fall… but mostly from all the confusion. He looked at his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a forest habitat and nothing to be found, and he stared at the bush as he saw it wriggle. He got defensive as since he was confused, he couldn't let his guard down since It can be a predator to attack, and suddenly out of the bushes came a ratata, running on all fours and passed right next to him, as if ignoring James existence. James couldn't be more confused… his head hurt as if his main electrical brain circuits had caught on fire and exploded like a nuke. Feeling dizzy he decided to sit down back to a tree and rest for a while; he took a deep breath and tried to relax as he started to feel asleep. With that the sun came down and pokemon's passed and went, some even came up to him but went away not to disturb his sleep. One Pokemon… a pigeon, went to announce that a possible human had come to the Pokemon World, and for them to do their best to make their new visitor feel welcomed the best they can. The pigeon flew and disappeared in the night as James slept, eyes shut and head down. One thing is for sure… James is indeed in the Pokemon World. What adventures await James in this new story? **To Be Continued…**

**Extrapratice- "(James)"**

**James- "(wow I went to the Pokemon World, what happens next?)"**

**Extrapratice- "(you will have to just wait and see)"**

**James- "(review what you thought of the short story)"**


	2. How do I Play?

**A/N – lets continue where we left off shall we…**

An Adventure to the Pokemon World- Ch 2, How Do I Play?

James wriggled a little before opening his eyes; he was feeling more relaxed and calm. He noticed that he was in the woods, and would have to accept that he was in the Pokemon world. He sat up straight to think for a while, only to notice shortly after that he was surrounded by many Pokemon. He jumped to his feet with surprise; a totodile stepped up, and spoke "Gamer James?" he spoke clearly.

"Yes totodile," James responded firmly, not knowing what was going on.

"As you have noticed, you are now clearly in the Pokemon World," Totodile continued. "In other words, you must have the rare new Pokemon game, that there are only 4 in the world." Totodile eyed James to see if he was a decent person.

"Yes, my friend allowed me to play the game," James explained still a little confused.

"Then James, we welcome you to the Pokemon world," Totodile shouted happily, being supported by the cheers of the Pokemon. After James understood a bit more about what was going on, he discovered something.

"Totodile, if I'm in the Pokemon world, how come I can understand you," James asked out of curiosity.

"That would be since you have gained a power that only this game contains, that you are allowed to speak/understand Pokemon, the game also allows us and the game to have our own separate minds, in other words, it's like a completely new world," Totodile seemed excited.

"If there are 4 games, how many humans other than me are in this world?" James asked again.

"3 humans, but enough questions, lets head on to the game shall we." Totodile lead the pack of pokemons.

James followed Totodile and the mob back to a camp near the middle of the woods. "Where are we?" James asked

"We are in Starter Forest," Totodile replied. James just wouldn't stop with the questions and Totodile was beginning to get annoyed. They reached the camp to find 2 more humans there, waiting for the remaining others, eating fish heated in the campfire. James went to join them.

"Hello, my name is James," James started the conversation.

"Oh, hey James, my name is Mike," Mike said. He looked like a 14 year old teenager.

"And my name is Steve," Steve greeted. He looked a little younger than Mike, but older than James, about 13 and a half.

"Nice to meet you guys," James concluded.

"Well, now that you all know each other, it is time for us to greet the forth player, I leave you in the hands of my good friend Chikorita to explain the game to you James, we will meet again," The Totodile left with the mob back into the woods. James finished the fish before being called to a tent, it was a female voice. As he entered the tent, Chikorita greeted him lying down

"Welcome to my tent James, my name is Chikorita, you must still have many questions" Chikorita greeted.

"Yes," James responded, his confusion was gone and he was getting used to this world.

"Well, in this game, we will allow you to choose a starter Pokemon; you will have two weeks to get ready for the tournament battles cup, where you will battle against the other 3 contestants."

"Ok, so where do I pick my Pokemon?" James asked, excited.

"There's a catch though," said Chikorita.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"If you mistreat you're Pokemon, or you're not a very good trainer/partner, the Pokemon will dislike you, and the training and battles will be difficult, which is why we will give you two weeks to get used to, and befriend your Pokemon, make the Pokemon feel that you are a trust worthy trainer."

"What happens if I lose the tournament?" James questioned with a serious expression.

"You will have to see for yourself James." Chikorita remarked.

"Meet up with Cyndaquil, he will be waiting for you next to the fire, and help you with your other questions."

"Thanks Chikorita," James smiled.

James left the tent, it seemed the game just got better and better, so much he almost forgot it was actually a game. After a few minutes of searching he found Cyndaquil's tent, and with ought a minute to waste, entered it.

"Welcome…. James was it?" Cyndaquil greeted as he stood up.

"Yes, Chikorita sent me here," James responded.

"Indeed, well, you probably heard it all from Totodile and Chikorita so I'll cut to the important things." Cyndaquil's expression changed, "As you have witnessed, this world is different from other Pokemon games you might have played. The differences are quite obvious, talking Pokemon is an example."

"I understand," James spoke clearly.

"You will be able to choose the Pokemon you desire to train after we have greeted everyone. So the last person doesn't take the so called (Left over)." Cyndaquil explained.

"You are allowed to convince five more Pokemon to join you, be it by fighting them, or free will. That is up to your character and way of being." Cyndaquil continued. "You must understand, that some Pokemon might not want to join you no matter what you do, forcing them to join no matter what, will only affect your team negatively, so you must be careful." Cyndaquil warned.

"So, will I have pokeballs to capture the Pokemon?" James asked.

Cyndaquil sighed, "No, you will have to convince the Pokemon, and they will walk along side you as equals, how you do that, is for you to decide."

"Ah. I see, so that's the difference," James understood.

Cyndaquil laughs, "Now you're getting it, and remember that you can talk to Pokemon. That makes everyone's lives easier." Cyndaquil looks at the clock. "We ran out of time, I wish you good luck trainer, we'll see each other again at the tournament."

"Thank you Cyndaquil," James began to leave the tent, to join the others.

Cyndaquil murmured to himself, "Hmm… He's not a bad kid, he might do well."

At the Campfire…

"Hey, I heard the last trainer is a girl." Steve whispered to Mike.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't seen a girl before." Mike complained.

"No, it's just, I never saw a girl play Pokemon before." Steve continued whispering to Mike.

"Do you even leave your home bro, or just stay locked in your room?" Mike questioned Steve, annoyed.

"Uhhhhh…." Steve tried but couldn't answer.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Mike ended the conversation.

James murmured to himself, "I wonder how she looks like."

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally got the guts to continue this story…. Until next time.**

**James- "(Hey extra, how about you stop being lazy)"**

**Extrapratice- "(Sorry, I have been pretty busy these last few months)" **

**James- "(Well, can't you find some EXTRA time, and give some EXTRA effort to continue these stories, or do you need more EXTRAPRACTICE for it)"**

**Extrapratice- "(Oh, very mature, as if I haven't heard that before)"**

**James- "(Then try harder and put more effort)"**

**Extrapratice- "(Ok, ok…. Sometimes, I feel I should change my name)"**


End file.
